Talk:Plague Chigoe
Can this be defeated with just a JA or WS like normal Chigoe? If so, will that still complete the quest? --Syeria 00:53, 30 April 2006 (PDT) Thats a no... needs to be killed normally. --Emperordragon14:36, 31st March 2007 (PDT) ---- I believe the NM drains 1% of max MP per hit based on our experience with it today. See Talk:The Prankster for my post there. --Takophiliac 01:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ---- This fugger was hard for my gimp thf. Me: 75 THF/NIN and a 75 BRD/WHM went out to duo it. He tore through my shadows so fast - and then just kept pummelling. The BRD kept sleeping it after I died, and luckily a 75 PLD and 75 BLM ran by and were nice enough to join our pt and take it out. The PLD must have been uber because he took zero damage until it had about 40% health (I believe he had stoneskin and such up). And after that, he wasn't being hit all THAT hard. He killed it while I was raise-sick, and I clicked on the ??? and got my cut scene and map. So it's not an easy little bugger...for a gimp 75 thf and brd. --Rixie 09:15, 30 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Soloed him as 75BST/WHM with a Date Eruca pet and finished him off with CC, extremely easy no cures needed, didn't give exp, so either hes not ~75 or just doesnt give exp. Emperordragon14:36, 31st March 2007 (PDT) ---- Soloed as 75MNK/WAR. Used Hundred Fists, Counterstance, and other buffs and it wasn't much of a problem. Also used full HP gear at the start then macroed back to normal gear once that HP was gone, but it was probably unneeded - Killed it with 500 HP left from 2000 at the start, and didn't even get to WS (just hit 100TP at the end). Also solo'd on my other character's 75BLM/WHM with the usual sleep/nuke method, no problem there.Solarus 06:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Soloed as a taru 75BLM/WHM. No merits, used tier 4 nukes, tier 3 aoe nukes, and manafont Drjohn 03:45, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Solo'd as 75 SMN/WHM using Fenrir. Used Eclipse Howl on Fenrir after battle started. Had to resummon Fenrir twice and used two eclipse bites which did 1440 and 1434. Used Astral Flow for mp conservation but still had at least 1/3 mp at end of battle (1010 mp pool). Oucheegilgamesh 17:06, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Solo'd by a 75 DNC/NIN. WHM came out to help cure but just gave me Haste and put a Regen III at the beginning. Keep Fan Dance on and Stun to keep shadows up. Used a taco and had 300 tp and 5 steps before fight. I think I went below 200 tp once!!! ::*Solo as 75 dcr/nin First of all, I don't know what the above poster was smoking...maybe he forgot the whm hung around and healed him =3 Any way I had full reverse flourish, 1 fan dance, 3 no foot rise, and 2 closed position in merits. Used a taco, icarus wing when tp was low. Had +29 evasion in gear but I don't think it helped much. Obviously start the fight with 300 tp and 5 FM and use curing waltze III, curing waltze IV recast almost killed me a few times. Do the usual step/reverse flourish routine and keep fan dance up. You can stun to put Utsusemi: Ni up, ichi takes too long. I did 2 hour when I was below 100 tp. Didn't use weapon skill. Hope this helps =^.^= --Kyonne 21:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Easily soloed as 75 DRK/SAM. Start with 100 TP with Meditate ready to go. Cast Dread Spikes, pop Hasso, hit the ???. Guillotine, Meditate, Guillotine, by the time the second WS is off Dread Spikes should be finished, switch to Seigan/Third Eye to finish fight. Dread spikes was completely unresisted, melee was 250 to 350 a swing with 1400+ Guillotines. Fight should take less than ninety seconds. :*Soloed by a 75BST with a Date Eruca pet and finished off with Courier Carrie. :*Soloed by a 72BST/NIN(70BST/NIN also) pet swapping with the spiders around the area. :*Soloed by 75PLD/37RDM with Blaze Spikes Stoneskin and Phalanx :*Soloable by a 75RDM/WHM using Sleep II, Gravity, & Thunder III :*Soloable by 75WAR/37SAM meditate to 120% TP let meditate reset bring Tavnazian Taco and an Icarus Wing Seigan Third Eye Retaliation before CS then pop it 2hr Warcry Raging Rush meditate Raging Rush Icarus Wing Raging Rush = Dead :* Soloable by 75PLD/37DNC useing Tavnazian Taco, started with 300tp and didnt use mp as it will drain it too fast to be much use. Didn't drop lower than 500hp the entire fight and stayed above 200tp.(Shademu 19:15, 2 August 2008 (UTC)) :*Soloed by 75RDM/17BLU using Tav taco, cocoon, and "usual" RDM buffs; melee'd it. Did not re-buff; ended fight with 917 HP, and most buffs had dropped at the end. Xauna 22:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :*BLM Easy Kill: Stoneskin, Blink: Pop NM. Loop -> 3 Times (Sleep2, Heal 1minute, Bind > ThunderIV/BlizzardIV), Burst2 or ThunderIV/ThunderIII will finish it off. If you rested during each sleep you'll have around 400MP left at this stage. :*Soloable by a SMN75 with Lv.70 Blood-Pacts. Suggested to buff before popping since Chigoe will take some hits (and mp) from you before avatar has hate. After BPing, suggested to run as far as possible to re-summon again, avatar will die quickly. (I used Titan and was able to kill it with 4 Mountain Buster.) :*Duoed by Mnk/War & Rdm/Whm. Could easily be soloed by Mnk/War. With Phalanx II and def. food, monk was only taking 0-10 damage. Fight lasted less than one minute. :*Soloed by a 75RNG/37WAR... was {Too Weak}...start with 100tp, Sidewinder ~> Barrage ~> Sidewinder= Win :* Soloed as 75DRG/37SAM using Tavnazian Taco, started with 120TP, Meditate reset. Penta Thrust, Meditate, Jump, High Jump, Penta Thrust, Icarus Wing, and Penta Thrust = WIN :) Seigan, Third Eye, and 2hr Spirit Surge was used.--Kirakuro 19:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :*Duoed by 74DNC/NIN and 75WHM/BLM. Used Tav taco and buffed before fight. Entered with 0% TP. Tears through shadows very quickly, most of your TP will actally come from the chigoe hitting you. WHM should hold back from curing in the begining as to not steal hate; mine stole hate early on while I hadn't built up tp so had to aid the rest of the fight while weakened. Stun to get shadows up and save TP to cure yourself. Was not too difficult a fight. :*Soloed 75Samurai/37Monk really fun.. Meditate 2x wait for recast.. eat a Meat Mithkabob + Dodge + Focus + Seigan + Third Eye.. Sekkanoki Tachi: Gekko >> Tachi: Kasha Fusion 600 >> 1000 >> 500.. Each swing did about 180~200.. Chakra back 160.. Tachi: Gekko 1k again and it was pretty much over.. about 30seconds.. Counter from trait + Seigan was only reason i lived and won ended w/ 300 HP outaa 1600.. Basically was a ghetto street fight.. Kinda like 2 Monk Counterstance + Hundred Fists in Brenner.. User:Rumaha :*Easily Trioed w/ SAM61/DNC30, DRG63/BLU31, and RDM63/NIN31, nobody fell bellow 40% HP. (Gilrhean, Ranmura, and Kybo of Asura ftw!) :*Soloed by a 72 SMN/SCH, used Garuda, buffed before popping, waited till Garuda got hate then used Predator Claws and ran towards tower at (J-9). Chigoe killed Garuda very quickly so had to run around tower till lost hate, Chigoe did not despawn (returns to spawn point) so after using hi-ether and astral flow, attacked again and defeated. Beware of Fomor pops during night in passage from spawn point towards tower, Fomors will blood aggro. :*Solo'd as 75PLD/DNC, no food used, started with 200%~ TP, used Curing Waltz a lot, did have to Invincible 3/4 way into the fight to top my HP back up. Not a hard fight, just don't WS so you can keep your HP up with Waltz. :*Soloed this as a 75SAM/MNK (for counter, dodge, and extra HP) with AH gear (read: Onimaru, Haubergeon, Hachiman Kote, etc)and 2 merits in Great katana, so this fight can be done solo without being geared out every orifice. Meditate x3 before the fight, boosted about 5 times, popped Dodge, Focus, Sekkanoki, and Seigan+3E. Used no food. Proceeded with the standard Gekko > Kasha > Fusion and then decided to 2 hour when my HP got low. Finished the mob off with Yukikaze > Gekko > Kasha and ended the fight at 300/1400 HP. Managed to anticipate 3 attacks and countered 4 which probably saved me from a horrible death by a moskeeter. :*Easy enough solo at 75RDM/BLM. Got killed the first time due to a fomor aggro so I would suggest going after they've depopped for the day. Used Dark Staff, Bugard Strap +1, Moldavite Earring, and Errants gear. Sleep II, Elemental Seal, Bind, Gravity, and Thunder III. Rinse and repeat. Had to Convert twice so it's not a really short fight but neither is it horribly long. About 15-20 minutes for me. Was made a bit more nerve wracking for me by the experience party who was camped there and decided to watch but ended up not making a fool of myself in the end. lol Good luck, everyone. :) Kmomo :*Soloed as pup/sch, real easy and fun fight :3 nuke and sleep, no big deal around it, although I got teared up twice as pup/dnc before that. --Kaist 01:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :*THF/DNC be careful. Seemed impossible to solo as lvl 75 THF/DNC. My full evasion gear was useless as the Chigoe hit with a crazy rate, and a good accuracy. The only way to stay alive was doing Curing Waltz all the time, until no more TP. Plague Chigoe Duoed very easy by a 90 NIN/DNC and a 85 BLU/NIN. Hit pretty hard and aspir was really bad but if you hit it hard and fast was no problem. Best if BLU puts Diamondhide up on pty members. Frenetic rip and hysteric barrage were pretty powerful against it especially with efflux up. well good luck to you! Mrfrankwhite 02:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC)